


No Need For A Lover

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Vampire!Sadie. Juliette before she was turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For A Lover

Juliette loved these clubs. Vampire clubs. Most of Nashville had become a Vampire haven, but she favoured the sleazy joints. She was never really after a lover, just sex. Meaningless, fun, passionate sex. She was dancing alone when the air drew heavier, a sure sign that someone was watching her, a vampire. She smiled to herself, dancing confidently, her eyes tightly closed, her smile remaining on her face. She can feel the draw and she goes. 

Sadie smiles, she had never really wanted a lover, men had used her, turned her and kicked her out of the van. She had learnt how to feed on her own, she still needed feeding. She still needed to be satisfied. Juliette had stopped now, her eyes open now, raw and vibrant, beckoning. She wanted it, she wanted to be wanted. 

"Lost your lover little girl?"

"Fuck Lovers..."

"How about I fuck you instead?"

"That works..."

Juliette smirks, leading Sadie out.


End file.
